1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle device used when a plurality of plastic molded products are subjected to injection molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case a plurality of molded products are desired to be obtained by a single step of injection molding, a runner need be provided to introduce the molten material in the form of plastics from a sprue to gates of cavities. This runner is positioned in a hot runner which constitutes a part of a mold. For this reason, there have been involved various disadvantages that the mold becomes complicated in construction, that since nozzles of the hot runner are always in contact with the gates of cavity molds, even if the cavity molds are cooled, the peripheries of the gates are overheated due to consecutive molding to often produce defective articles, and that in the case the material within the hot runner carbonated because of the overheating is removed, it is not possible to remove only the hot runner; the molds must also be dismantled.